Ezio's Family
by Miss Wong
Summary: Ezio Auditore jamás volverá a ser el mismo otra vez, jamás podrá sonreír con absoluta alegría porque se le fue arrebatado lo que él mas amaba: su vida, su familia, su hogar. Situado en Assassins Creed ll. Spoilers del juego.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Ubisoft.

**Summary:** Ezio Auditore jamás volverá a ser el mismo otra vez, jamás podrá sonreír con absoluta alegría porque se le fue arrebatado lo que él mas amaba: su vida, su familia, su hogar. Situado en Assassins Creed ll. Spoilers del juego.

* * *

**Ezio's Family**

___«He vivido mi vida al máximo de mis habilidades,  
____pero no he logrado escapar del destino, la ira o el dolor.»_

—Te gané. Otra vez.

Ezio bufó, incapaz de admitir su derrota.

—Me hiciste reír, hiciste que mirara hacia otra parte, de lo contrario habría llegado a tiempo.

Federico se carcajeó, proporcionándole una amistosa y burlona palmada en la espalda a su hermano, mientras ambos llegaban a la residencia Auditore luego de una divertida y estrepitosa carrera por los tejados, como era habitual en ambos. Solían retarse el uno al otro, apostando cualquier cosa simplemente para reírse luego de la victoria. En esta especial ocasión, habían apostado una gran suma de dinero que Ezio mantenía oculta en un cofre, con la intención de comprarle un humilde presente a Cristina.

—El segundo en nacer, el segundo en perder, el segundo en todo. ¡Admítelo! Ahora vamos, entrégame mi premio.

Ezio lo miró, sonriendo.

—¿Quieres tu premio? Bien.

Inesperadamente, Ezio lo tomó por el cuello y ambos cayeron al suelo, atacándose entre risas. Federico se levantó a duras penas y corrió alrededor de la mesa, escapando de los brazos de Ezio que deseaban acorralarlo de nuevo. Sin querer, Ezio tiró el jarrón favorito de su madre al pasar cerca de unos estantes. Éste se detuvo y abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Oh, mierda...

Federico se carcajeó.

—Idiota.

El joven Auditore, volviendo a la realidad, miró a Federico y éste supo que debía correr, y así lo hizo. Ezio volvió a perseguirlo por toda la casa, hasta que llegaron al jardín trasero. El resto de la familia estaba allí, su madre cocía unos pantalones rotos mientras que su padre se encontraba sentado a su lado, leyendo un libro. El pequeño Petruccio jugaba con el perro y Claudia yacía sentada en una banca, escribiendo una carta.

—¡Oh, Ezio, Federico! Qué alegría verlos —saludó su madre, sonriendo—. El almuerzo estará listo pronto, no creí que vendrían tan temprano.

Ambos se acercaron a ella para saludarla con un cálido beso en la mejilla, su padre les sonrió.

—No planaabamos hacerlo —habló Federico—. Pero Ezio y yo hicimos una apuesta y perdió, como de costumbre, así que regresamos para reclamar mi premio. Por cierto, hermano, ¿y mi dinero?

Ezio sonrió.

—No lo tengo.

Federico, confundido, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? Pero tú dijiste...

Su hermano rió, divertido por la situación.

—Pues te mentí.

—Serás hijo de...

Giovanni suspiró, cerrando su libro.

—¿Cuanto te debe? —preguntó.

—50 florines —reclamó el mayor, mirando a Ezio con ojos fulminantes.

Su padre rebuscó entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó una bolsa de monedas, y se la entregó. Éste se carcajeó, y Ezio lo miró sorprendido.

—¡Hey! Yo también quiero dinero.

Federico sonrió, rodeando su brazo en los hombros de su hermano.

—Lo lamento, Ezio, pero solo habrá dinero para mi ésta vez. Soy su favorito.

—Bah, lo entiendo, con tu horrible cara las muchachas de Florencia se espantan, la única forma de traerlas hacia ti es comprándolas con unas miserables monedas, ¿eh? Yo no necesito eso, mi increíble belleza es más que suficiente.

Federico lo miró.

—¿Con increíble belleza te refieres a esa narizota que posees?

—¿Narizota?

A lo lejos, Claudia gimió de irritación.

—¿Podrían callarse? ¡No puedo concentrarme!

Ambos hermanos se dedicaron una cómplice mirada, esa que tanto conocían, esa que compartían día tras día mientras se metían en problemas, porque los hacía sentir libres, dueños y señores de todo el mundo. Ambos caminaron hacia su hermana menor, colocándose a ambos lados de la banca.

—¿Que escribes, hermana? —preguntó Federico.

—Eso no les importa, lárguense.

Ezio miró a Federico, y éste asintió. El primero, para sorpresa de Claudia, le arrebató el pergamino y se alejó de ella, leyéndolo en voz alta. Claudia, horrorizada, se levantó para intentar cogerle, pero la rapidez de Ezio era insuperable para una jovencita de tan solo 15 años.

—_"¡Oh, amor mío!_" —leyó, o mejor dicho, gritó—. _"¡He estado contando los días, las horas y los minutos para volver a verte! En mi corazón guardo el preciado amor que me has entregado, y tus regalos los llevo escondidos debajo de mi cama, cada vez que ansío tu presencia los observo, con la esperanza de que pronto puedas volver a mí."_

—¡Ezio, no! ¡No leas, es privado!

El pequeño Patruccio se unió, alzando las manos estrepitozamente.

—¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! —gritaba, entusiasmado.

Ezio sonrió e hizo del pergamino un bollo duro y resistente, se lo lanzó a Petruccio y éste lo sostuvo entre sus manos, mirando la tinta arrugada sobre el papel. Sin embargo, hizo una mueca.

—Eh... no se leer muy bien...

—¡Más te vale, enano apestoso! ¡Devuélveme mi carta!

Intentando escapar de su hermana quien era más alta y grande que él, el niño lanzó el pergamino hacia su hermano mayor, Federico, y fue imposible para Claudia poder arrebatarle la carta, Federico era muchísimo más alto que ella. A lo lejos, sus padres reían a carcajadas a causa de la escena.

—_"Aun no entiendo por qué no vienes a visitarme, ni contestas mis cartas, sin embargo el amor que ambos sentimos, en especial yo, es más fuerte y poderoso que cualquier distancia y tiempo. Cada noche sueño contigo, y me imagino entre tus brazos mientras recitas esos hermosos poemas junto a mi oído. He perfumado el pergamino, para que al leer esta carta mi aroma esté a tu lado, y sientas que nunca me he ido. Siempre tuya, Claudia."_

—¡Oh, siempre tuya! —se burló Ezio—. Por cierto, ¿quién es ese muchacho?

Claudia se volteó hacia él, roja de la vergüenza.

—¡Es privado!

Federico frunció el ceño.

—Aquí nombra a un tal Duccio.

—¿Duccio de Luca? —preguntó su padre, con curiosidad.

Claudia corrió hacia él, desesperada, arrodillándose a sus pies.

—¡Padre, lo amo! ¡De verdad! ¡Es el amor de mi vida! —exclamó, esperando su aprobación.

—Pero aquí dices que no te ha contestado ninguna carta —aclaró Federico—. ¿Te ama él también de igual manera, hermana?

Claudia se incorporó, y corrió hacia él para empujarlo hacia el césped arrebatandole la carta mientras el joven se reía. Claudia Auditore poseía un genio de los mil demonios.

—¡No debiste leerla! Mira, ¡la has arrugado!

Pero luego de unos segundos, los cuatro hermanos terminaron en el césped, ensuciándose las vestimentas y correteando por todo el jardín. La furia de Claudia se había esfumado como la llamarada de una vela, expuesta al soplido del cálido viento de Florencia a través de la noche. Solo reía, intentando atrapar a sus hermanos en un estúpido juego sin nombre, mientras sus padres los observaban a lo lejos, apreciando la perfección que habían creado, que siempre habían anhelado. Una increíble familia feliz.

Ezio, agitado, se rió ante las cosquillas de Petruccio, tirado en el césped y observando el brillante sol que se ocultaba detrás de la inmensa y gran arquitectura de su amada Florencia, su hogar.

_«No quiero que esto cambie__»_ pensó, con su pecho repleto de felicidad_ «No quiero que esto cambie nunca.»_

Entonces, como en un sueño, el Ezio de veintidós años abre sus ojos al fin, con sus ojos húmedos y su corazón palpitando a la velocidad de la luz. En aquel momento y con amargura, comprende muchas cosas: comprende que su vida sí ha cambio, más de lo que habría deseado jamás, y para siempre. Al mirar las frías y húmedas calles de Villa Auditore, comprende que ya no se encuentra en Florencia, en su hogar, y que probablemente nunca volverá a pisar aquellas tierras otra vez; comprende que jamás volverá a ver a Federico, nunca volverán a tener carreras y apuestas, nunca volverá a oír la voz de su padre, consolándolo, ni las risas infantiles de su hermano menor. Ezio Auditore jamás volverá a ser el mismo otra vez, jamás podrá sonreír con absoluta alegría porque se le fue arrebatado lo que él mas amaba: su vida, su familia, su hogar.

Con el ceño fruncido, aprieta sus manos con fuerza, convirtiéndolas en puños y observando sus nudillos tornarse blancos como la nieve. Y entonces mira al cielo, con la fría y débil esperanza de que su padre pudiera decirle qué hacer, que camino tomar, que paso dar. Entonces lo sabe, lo admite y lo asume.

—Voy a matarlos, a todos ellos —murmura Ezio, su voz contenida por la ira y el dolor, mientras una lágrima cae vergonzosa sobre su mejilla—. Les haré pagar por lo que hicieron. No tendré piedad, padre... no la tendré.

Ezio se levanta, cansado y con ojeras, y se dirige camino hacia la gran mansión de su tío, con la esperanza de dormir un poco, necesitará las fuerzas necesarias para emprender su viaje, un viaje peligroso y arriesgado.

Un viaje cargado de venganza.

* * *

Esto está básicamente situado en los primeros momentos de Ezio en Villa Auditore, poco después de la muerte de su familia. NECESITABA escribir sobre mi Ezio, porque le tengo un amor tan grande que me lloré la vida con su historia (y no la termino, todavía me falta Revelations así que no soilers, aunque ya me enteré que muere de un ataque cardíaco, la puta madre x.x), Assassins 2 fue el juego más maravilloso que tuve el placer de jugar, tiene algo TAN especial que no se puede describir con palabras, mi amor por ese juego no tiene palabras.

Les recomiendo leer esto escuchando Ezio's Family, del soundtrack del juego, para más emoción (?)

So, aquí esta cosa rara XDDDDD

¿Reviews?  
**—Mel.**


End file.
